


[Art] Suited Up

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [HannibalHoliday 2017] They didn't even have to pretend to be newlyweds, it actually felt like it too.





	[Art] Suited Up

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [HannibalHoliday 2017](https://hannibalholiday.tumblr.com) Gift Exchange
> 
> Drew this as gift for [Catphantom.](http://catphantom.tumblr.com/) My dear recipient said they were always up for “Hannigram, nice clothes and elegant stuff.” And my mind spat out this. Took way longer to draw this than you would expect, haha. Hope you like it at least a little bit! <3

[](https://imgur.com/Rp2k9PK)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/168946827167)


End file.
